


Stealing My Trust

by Phillipa19



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Guns, M/M, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Smut, Swearing, Thief Louis, Top Louis, background implied Niam, threat of violence, zayn is only mentioned a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipa19/pseuds/Phillipa19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hates the danger Louis' 'job' puts him in, but no one ever said being in love with a criminal would be easy.<br/>But Louis' job isn't the problem, Harry's secretive past is, and when Louis is almost killed on a job he catches wind that Harry may have been involved.<br/>Now Harry's lover is homicidal and ready to hunt him down, how the hell is he supposed to survive long enough to explain the truth?</p><p>Polish translation here-   http://ijoonke.tumblr.com/post/60358348781/stealing-my-trust-tlumaczenie   by the lovely   ijoonke.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing My Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this was a little spontaneous so not very planned but none of my fics really are anyway soo . . . i just hope you don't think it's terrible haha.

Harry stirred awake to his darkened bedroom, the open curtains showing a deep blue sky, no stars or moon visible through thick, grey clouds. He glanced at the clock and it read 3:00am. When he turned over he found the other side of the bed empty. 

“Lou?” his voice was husky and deep and he scrubbed a tired hand over his eyes, trying to clear his blurry vision. The bathroom door opened minutes later and Louis walked out in a pair of black jeans and nothing else. He walked over to sit on the edge of Harry’s side of the bed and Harry laid back down on his pillow, Louis’ hand coming up to stroke his cheek.

“I need to head out, got a call about a job but it’s a few hours away,” Louis said softly, his thumb gentle on Harry’s cheekbone. 

“So I guess we’re not off to the barbeque then?” Harry asked with a sigh, using the trivial complaint to hide his worry. He hated the danger Louis was always in. His job wasn’t legal, not in any way. He worked for a kind of mob, he guesses you could call it, an organisation where people with criminal skills could be put to good use. Louis was a very talented thief, and those skills were put to good use by his organisation. Louis felt like what he did wasn’t some big bad thing since the people he stole from had actually acquired those items or that money in shady ways in the first place. He’d once explained it as; ‘Why do you think we invented locks? Because everyone steals, I’m just more honest about it than others . . . and better at it.’ 

“I’m sorry, baby, I know you wanted to have a nice day tomorrow with the lads. I’ll make it up to you when I get back,” Louis said with an apologetic smile and Harry looked away, biting his tongue against an angry reply of ‘you mean if you get back’. But Louis knew him too well, grabbing his jaw and forcing him to meet his eyes. “If I’m not back in two days, you know what to do . . . Tell me what you’re gonna do, Harry,” Louis demanded, his face serious. Louis’ biggest fear was that his work would follow him home. He had a lot of people wanting him dead and he took a lot of measures to make sure none of them ever found out about Harry.

“I grab our savings and head to our house on the coast. I don’t tell anyone where I’m going or why, not even the lads,” Harry replied reluctantly, and he knew Louis could see the mutiny in his eyes. Louis leant down to rest his forehead against Harry’s and Harry glared up into his blue eyes.

“You know that I would always make my way back. The only thing that could stop me coming back for you would be if I'm in the morgue,” Louis told him and Harry pressed his hands to Louis’ bare shoulders and pushed him away so he could sit up.

“Why do you think I’m so worried? I can’t handle this for much longer, Louis. I can’t handle the fear that you’re just not gonna come back one day,” Harry said angrily, raking his fingers through his messy curls. Louis’ hand came up to grasp his jaw again.

“You know I’m good at this, Harry, you know I’m not taking stupid risks,” he argued, staring deep into his eyes, his fringe soft across his forehead.

“You told me you want a family with me, Lou. I don’t want that if I might be left alone someday with no explanation as to why daddy isn’t coming home,” Harry practically shouted. They’d been together for 4 years now, Harry had been 21 when they met, and they’d always talked about their future together.

“Harry, this isn’t the time for this. You know that once we’ve gotten enough money saved, then I’ll stop. We can have a real family, Harry, I promise that,” Louis said firmly before pressing his lips to Harry’s. The kiss was hot and desperate, tinged with Harry’s fear and anger and their combined love for each other. He stroked his hands up Louis’ bare back, fingers brushing over the magnitude of scars that covered Louis’ body, the scars that Harry knew so well he could count them from memory.

“If you come back with any new scars, I’ll beat the shit out of you,” Harry warned breathlessly against Louis’ lips and Louis huffed out a husky chuckle in response.

“Seems fair,” He replied before kissing him again, his fingers tight on his jaw and the back of his neck. When Louis pulled back he silently finished getting dressed and left without another word. Harry sat in the centre of their big bed, his arms wrapped around his knees, pulling them into his chest like his could hold himself together by sheer force of will. 

 

****

 

When it got close to the two days mark, Harry started getting anxious. Maybe anxious was too tame a word for it though, since currently he was sat rocking in a ball on Niall’s floor, Niall and Liam sat on the couch looking at him with worried gazes.

“So he still hasn’t come home?” Niall asked carefully. Niall and Liam know the truth about Louis even if Louis doesn’t know that they do. Niall and Liam had been his best friends since he was six and they knew the truth about him that he had never been able to tell Louis.

“If he isn’t home in 3 hours then I have to go to the beach house. I . . . I don’t know what to do. He’s never been this close to the danger mark before. He’s always at least rang to tell me he’s okay, I mean-” Harry’s rambling was cut off by his phone ringing then and he practically threw it across the room in his haste to answer it, he’d been answering phones like that all day and Niall and Liam instinctively ducked. “Hello?” he asked desperately.

“Hello, I’m with Travel Plus, have you thought about going to the-” a woman’s voice started and Harry snapped.

“I don’t have time for your bullshit! You people are so fucking inconsiderate and-” Harry’s screaming was cut off when Liam took his mobile away and silently hung up with a pointed look at Niall.

“You need to calm down. Have you even slept?” Niall asked carefully and Harry mutely shook his head. He’d been too worried. Louis didn’t know that Harry got this way every time he went away on jobs, and Harry had made Liam and Niall promise not to tell him, he’d worry about it far too much and Harry doesn't want to be the reason Louis is distracted on a dangerous job.

“Come on, you can sleep in the spare room,” Liam said firmly and lead Harry upstairs, ignoring his protests and making sure he got in the bed. Harry slyly swiped his phone from Liam’s pocket before he left; Louis had taught him a few tricks.

Harry had been dozing for just over ten minutes when his phone rang.

“Hello?” Harry asked quickly, keeping his voice down so Niall and Liam wouldn’t overhear.

“Well, I can’t say I wasn’t fooled,” came Louis’ voice filled with anger and bitterness and Harry frowned confused whilst simultaneously feeling relieved to hear from his boyfriend.

“Lou? Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Harry asked, his voice filled with worry.

“I’m fine, why? You disappointed that it didn’t work?” His voice was sharp and sarcastic and all the things that had never once been directed at Harry before and he couldn’t have been more confused.

“Babe, I don’t understand. What are you talking about?” he asked, sitting up in the bed and pushing the covers away.

“I know who you are,” Louis replied simply, and Harry’s blood ran cold, his breath stuttering in his throat. “What? Got nothing to add, baby?” Louis’ voice dripped like honeyed poison. Harry felt like he was going to pass out.

“I can explain,” Harry whispered, struggling to get words out of his tight throat.

“I don’t know what’s to explain. The email we got about the job was forged. Actually came from a completely different sender, and when Zayn told me the real address I thought it was familiar. And then I remembered. Your laptop was open on your email a few weeks ago and I was laughing at some strange junk mail you’d gotten when you freaked out over me being on your email. I’d thought it was a little weird so I went back on a few days later and found a bunch of emails you’d recently deleted. Funny thing is that a bunch of those emails were from the same address as the dodgy email that just sent me on a suicide mission. See, when I got to the job, the entire place was rigged to blow. I managed to get out only because my jeans got caught on barbed wire and when I bent down I managed to catch a glimpse of all the wires. If I hadn’t then I’d have been blown to pieces the second I tried to break in,” Louis voice was calm now, almost conversational, and Harry’s heart beat hard and fast with fear.

“No! No, no, no. I had nothing to do with it!” Harry practically shouted.

“You see, if I’d have known you were with me as a little rat for your dad, then I’d have killed you a long time ago, baby. Guess it’s better late than never, huh?” Louis purred and Harry’s whole body felt like it’d been shocked by electricity, pain and fear striking through his body in a merciless wave.

“Louis, please. I never even talk to my dad, why do you think I delete his emails? Please believe me, Louis. I’d never want anything to hurt you. You know that!” Harry begged, tears starting to fill his eyes.

“He’s your fucking dad, Harry, and you never told me! I should’ve known you were too good to be true,” Louis growled.

“Please, Louis, I’ve never talked to my dad about you, I promise!” Harry shouted, desperate. 

“You have an hour head start, baby, don’t waste it,” Louis said calmly then the phone went dead. 

“Shit,” Harry whispered before lunging from the bed and running downstairs so fast he nearly tripped. Although a broken neck would be a hell of a lot less painful than whatever Louis would do to him.

“What’s wrong?” Niall demanded, his voice thick with worry at Harry’s panicked expression.

“He knows, he knows about my dad,” Harry answered breathlessly, shoving both hands in his hair. Harry’s dad was the head of a corporation much like the one Louis worked for, problem is that Harry’s dad liked to kill off the competition and had been killing off people Louis knew and loved for a long time. Harry had never been involved with his dad’s business; he had moved out as soon as possible and headed to university. The only contact he had with his father was emails he never replied to and money in the post if his dad ever thought Harry didn’t have enough of it. Harry figured his dad had long ago hacked his bank details and was carefully keeping an eye on him, but it’d be too much hassle to confront him on it. When Harry had met Louis, he hadn’t known who Louis was, and when a year into their relationship he found out and confronted Louis, Louis had told him the truth. Harry had then realised why it was imperative that he keep his parentage a secret from his boyfriend, and his boyfriend a secret from his parent. This situation was one he’d never thought would actually happen. “Look, I have an hour until he comes after me, I’m gonna head home and get money and supplies. I’m gonna get a new phone and I’ll ring you in a few days when I find somewhere safe to hide. If I can’t then . . . I’ll have to go ask my dad for protection,” Harry decided, dreading the idea but knowing that Louis wouldn’t stop now, he was stubborn and tenacious and would never quit when he thought he’d been betrayed so badly. Niall and Liam hugged him tightly, throwing advice and worries and telling him they loved him over and over.

When Harry got to the house he unlocked the door with trembling fingers and when he shut it behind him and turned around, Louis was stood in the living room. Harry froze in place, wide eyes locked of Louis’ calm expression.

“You said I had an hour,” Harry whispered weakly and Louis smirked.

“I lied.” Louis’s arm lifted then to point his Baretta 92 at Harry’s shoulder; purposefully none fatal, wanting to hurt, not kill. Yet. But Harry had ducked the second he saw Louis’ arm tense, so the bullet went over the top of him as he scrambled behind the couch. 

“I had nothing to do with it!” Harry screamed and flinched when a bullet shot through the couch right beside him, making his ears ring a little. Harry cursed and crawled away, knowing Louis would make his way around the couch to shoot him.

“You’re a little fucking liar!” Louis shouted back and another bullet went flying passed. The gun wouldn’t even cause anyone to ask questions; their walls were soundproofed after Louis got annoyed with the neighbours son playing music at all hours.

“Why would I be involved, Louis?! I practically begged you not to go in the first place!” Harry yelled, practically army crawling around the furniture.

“Maybe you had a bit of hesitation about it! Last minute guilt! But you still bloody sent me to die!” Louis growled.

“I didn’t know about it. When I started dating you I figured my dad would leave you alone, how was I supposed to know?” Harry demanded, trying to get to the kitchen where he had a gun stashed.

“Because you’re his dirty little spy! You practically whored yourself out for four years just to get information on me! What have you leaked to your dad?” Louis demanded and Harry wanted to slap him.

“You aren’t that important you self-obsessed prick! You’re going to regret calling me a whore you stupid, Napoleonic complex, little man,” Harry snapped.

“Are you seriously taking the piss out of my height right now?!” Louis demanded disbelievingly. 

“Well you do have a bloody size issue, you over compensate with your huge fucking mouth!” Harry shouted back and another bullet came flying passed him. Harry took a deep breath and ran across the open space to get to the kitchen, multiple bullets flew and he heard Louis curse as he emptied his clip. Harry wouldn't want to admit to the little shriek he'd let out as he ran.

Harry scrabbled to get the gun as Louis reloaded and turned around just as Louis made it into the kitchen. They stood facing each other, guns raised to aim at each others' chest. They were both breathing heavily with adrenaline, their chests heaving, fingers trembling. 

“I had nothing to do with it, Louis,” Harry said quietly, looking straight into Louis’ eyes, and he saw Louis’ mask waver, and the hurt peak out for a second before he composed himself.

“I really fucking loved you,” Louis replied, teeth clenched.

“Loved? I’ll never stop. Even if you shoot me,” Harry said back, hurt but honest. He tried to ignore the tears prickling at the backs of his eyes.

“Why did you lie to me, if it wasn’t because you were a spy?” Louis asked and his face said that he didn’t really care because he’d already decided Harry was a spy.

“I didn’t want to lose you. I didn’t know about everything until we’d been together for almost a year. I loved you, Louis, so much. I didn’t want to ruin everything. I can’t choose who my parents are, babe, and I wasn’t involved in what happened,” Harry said, trying to convey with his eyes how honest he was, and how desperate he was for Louis to believe him. Harry took a deep breath and made a decision. He silently lowered his gun and slid it onto the kitchen top, never looking away from Louis’ eyes, his whole body shaking with fear. He just hoped this worked; he really didn’t want to die, especially at Louis’ hand.

“What are you doing?” Louis asked, his voice low and confused.

“I’d never actually shoot you, so what’s the point of me even holding it? Either you shoot me, or you trust me,” Harry replied, his voice trembling along with his body. Louis clenched his jaw and moved closer until the nuzzle of the gun was touching Harry’s temple, looking into his eyes the entire time, and Harry didn't move a muscle. But he couldn’t help the tears that fell, his breath coming fast and hard. Harry watched as Louis gathered his resolve and braced himself for the shot, he tensed for it, sure this was it for him, but suddenly Louis groaned frustratedly and pulled the gun away. Instead he used that arm to pull Harry close by the back of his neck, kissing him desperately. Harry kissed back with everything in him, bringing up his hands to clench in Louis’ t-shirt, clutching desperately as his body shook in relief and residual fear that Louis would still shoot him. So Harry went for the distraction technique. 

He slid his hands down to Louis’ hips and slipped his fingers under the hem of his t-shirt, stroking over his soft skin. But when Harry’s hands slipped round to the fastening on his jeans, Louis’ hand was strong and firm on his, stopping his actions.

“You can’t just get on your knees and make this go away, Harry,” Louis murmured harshly into his mouth and Harry shuddered in response. Louis’ hand still held the gun at the back of his neck, the cold metal of the handle pressed to Harry's skin. 

“I can try,” Harry whispered back, nuzzling down Louis’ jaw to his neck, sucking a bruise into his collar bone. Louis’ hand softened on his and he carefully undid the fasting, sliding his hand into his jeans and pulling his boxers open to slide a hand inside, caressing Louis’ length. Louis didn’t speak then and Harry slowly slid to his knees. He grabbed Louis’ hips and turned him until his back was against the kitchen wall. He tugged Louis’ boxers down and wrapped his mouth around him, sucking hard straight away. Louis groaned, arching his neck back, muscles straining. Harry bobbed his head quickly, desperate, needy, moaning at Louis' taste on his tongue. 

Louis suddenly pulled Harry away and made him stand, turning him around and pressing him into the counter, quickly shoving his jeans down his hips and pressed his crotch into Harry’s bum, skin on skin. Harry couldn't stop the high-pitched whimper that fell from his parted lips. Louis slipped a hand into the pocket of Harry’s jeans where they were caught at his knees, pulling out a little sachet.

“This has become a bad little habit of yours,” Louis whispered into his shoulder as he squeezed the sachet’s contents onto his fingers and began prepping Harry with sure fingers.

“It comes in handy,” Harry gasped, leaning forwards when Louis placed a hand between his shoulder blades and pushed firmly, until his chest was level with the breakfast bar. He stretched his arms forwards to hook his fingers over the opposite edge, clinging desperately, the marble a cool sensation on his overheated cheek. His gasping breaths created patches of condensation on the marble as Louis worked him up to three fingers with the ease of a man who knew his partner's body better than his own.

When Louis finally pushed into him it was relentless. Louis wasn’t in the mood to be careful with him, that much was clear from the bruising grip he had on Harry's hips. He moved fast and sure, driving the breath from Harry’s lungs with each thrust. Harry didn’t last long, crying out after a few more thrusts, shuddering, his hands clenching and un-clenching on the marble. Louis kept going until he tensed and dug his fingers into Harry’s hips hard enough to leave bruises on top of the ones he'd already probably created, his orgasm leaving him gasping into Harry's skin. 

Louis rested his head against Harry’s shoulder, still covered by his t-shirt, and Harry laid panting, body trembling with pleasure instead of fear. Louis silently pushed Harry’s t-shirt up to bare his back and Harry tensed until he felt the brush of Louis’ lips, delicate touches like butterfly wings over his skin. The kisses were soft, apologetic, perhaps regretful, but also relieved. 

****

“Are you still going to kill me?” Harry whispered what felt like hours later, as they both stood under the spray of the shower, bare bodies tangled together like they were afraid to lose contact. They hadn’t spoken as they’d stripped and headed to the shower, or when they’d turned it on and gotten in, or when they’d washed each others' sweat-damp skin. But Harry needed to ask this. He needed to know how to act.

“I don’t want to. I probably couldn’t if I actually think about it. I’d torture you, but I don’t know if I could actually kill you,” Louis answered and his gaze was honest. These weren’t threats; they were just hard truths in a world that was darker than what most people ever experienced.

“Are you going to torture me?” Harry asked in reply, nuzzling his face into the crook of Louis’ neck as Louis’ hands stroked up and down his bare back, fingers mapping out the wide expanse of muscle.

“If you’ve lied to me, then yes,” Louis answered. “I really hope you haven’t lied to me, baby,” Louis whispered the second part and Harry clutched at his hips.

“I swear. I’d never betray you. I shouldn’t have lied to you in the first place,” Harry said, “I love you, and you might be a dick sometimes but I’d never want you hurt, you have to believe that,” he begged, a half-hearted smile on his lips. 

“I love you too, my trust is just a little fragile right now,” Louis replied, brushing his nose over Harry’s tenderly.

“I’m not going anywhere, even though you did shoot at me,” Harry teased, trying to make Louis smile, it worked a little but it was brittle. “On the plus side I just found out that I’m that good at head that it literally saved my life,” Harry continued and that made Louis laugh long and hard. Harry had a feeling they’d be okay, it’ll be hard for a while, but he wasn’t letting Louis go without a fight. And he wasn’t going to let his dad get away with what he’d done, Louis was his forever, and he wouldn’t let anyone get in the way of that. Not even Louis and his gun.

**Author's Note:**

> please give me comments, i need them to live haha. This is admittedly kinda crappy but i don't care :) just please don't hate me for it aha


End file.
